


Horntails and Hornballs

by Canidothislegally



Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Magic, Meh I’ll add them if I figure it out, Probably more that I can’t think of, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When a rather curious Weasley finds herself in a strange situation, she calls upon her friends to get her out of it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621888
Kudos: 79





	Horntails and Hornballs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, nor the Harry Potter series.
> 
> You bet I can keep creating these weird plot lines though.

Hermione didn’t know why she had woken up at midnight. She almost always slept deeply, and awoke precisely at the same time every morning to prepare for the day’s lessons. So it was rather peculiar that she had woken up. Hermione took a quick look around the dorm to see if there was a reason. Indeed there was, as perched upon the edge of her bed was an owl, and it was holding a letter. Sighing, Hermione stretched forward, gently rubbed the owl’s head, and pried the letter from its beak. 

Hermione looked at the letter. It was hastily written, and was indeed addressed to her. Hermione was curious, who would send her a letter at this hour. Tossing her sheets aside, Hermione moves next to the window, using the light of the full moon to get a good view of what was written. Surprisingly, it was from Ginny, which made no sense to Hermione. Ginny slept in the same dorm room as her, why would she not just come over and talk to—oh. Hermione took notice very quickly that Ginny wasn’t in her bed, or actually I level in the dorm room. 

This was rather strange to the studious Gryffindor. Ginny wasn’t a rule breaker, and breaking curfew wasn’t something anyone was keen to do. So why and Ginny gone out, and more importantly, where had she gone too? Turning back to the letter, now more awake than before, Hermione began to read out loud to herself, “Hermione, please come to the room of requirement, I’ll explain more there. Don’t bring anyone else.” 

Hermione squinted at the wrinkled piece of paper. Why was Ginny at the room of requirement, and why was Hermione not supposed to bring anyone else? Well, probably to not get her in trouble. It was likely that some of the more rule abiding students may snitch on her. It was a tad annoying, but Hermione was keen to help her junior. Grabbing a her cloak off her bedpost, Hermione wrapped it around herself, and entered the common room. Tossing the letter into the fire, Hermione brought out her wand. A choice of words and a quick wrist flick rendered her slightly invisible, more of a camouflage than an invisibility spell. The effect was just to make her harder to see, so it didn’t really matter. Quietly opening the door to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione steppes into the halls of Hogwarts. 

It was easy for Hermione to get to the room of requirement, it was a spot she had met up with others before. Filch was easy enough to distract with a simple spell, and after pacing in front of the door, Hermione was in. What awaited her inside was quite strange. It was a spacious room, but it was furnished quite well, almost like a hybrid of a living room and a master bedroom. There was a sofa, and a king sized bed. Both were currently occupied by someone, much to Hermione’s surprise. 

On the bed was Ginny, who kept fidgeting back and forth. She seems off, but Hermione ignores it for now. The other guest was someone Hermione had not expected to be here. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, sat delicately upon a couch, a book in her hands. Hermione noticed a small stack of books next to the couch, and another next to the bed. What they were, she didn’t know, but Hermione was thinking that she might have an idea of what was going on, and why she was called. “Does anyone want to explain what’s going on?”

Ginny looked up and gave a weak smile, “Hermione, good to see you. Umm, yeah, I can explain, but you might want to take a seat next to Luna, this will take some explaining.”

Giving a quick nod, Hermione settled down on the couch next to Luna. The two greeted each other, and then they turned towards the fidgeting ginger on the bed, “So, what happened?”

Ginny looked at the other two occupants in the room, “Well, a couple weeks ago, I was given permission to enter the restricted section of the library. So I began to look for interesting or particularly useful spells or ideas that I could use back home to help everyone out.”

Hermione felt a knot form in her stomach. She had seen some of the spells in the restricted section, and had a sinking feeling that she knew where this was going. Shifting her seating on the couch, Hermione motioned for Ginny to continue. Luna merely sat still and quietly, listening for why she was summoned to the room of requirement.

Ginny continued nervously, her hands either intertwined or playing with the bedsheets, “So, I found a spell that lets me copy things, and I bought some blank books. I began copying down as many books as I could. At this point, I’ve actually copied them all down. Most of them are stored in a closet in the room of requirement, just not this one.” 

Hermione was a bit shocked. The kind and rule abiding Ginny Weasley had copied down all of the books in the restricted section, and stored them away for personal study? Hermione realized that her ginger haired friend, might not be as innocent as she thought. 

Nevertheless, Hermione continued listening to Ginny, hoping to see if there really was a way that she could help her friend. Ginny took a deep breath, then continued on yet again, “So, I began testing some of the spells from the books in the room of requirement. Some were pretty useful, others were quite dangerous, and some I just couldn’t understand why it was a spell at all. But tonight, I was testing some spells from the book that Luna is holding, and I was only able to do some partial translation. All I knew was that the spells were meant to be cast on their user. So I tried casting them on myself.”

Hermione took a deep breath. Curiosity was a good thing in a wizard, usually. It allowed them to go beyond the barriers of magic, and discover new things and kinds of spells. Sometimes however, that curiosity can be misguiding. Hermione took a look at the spell book, noting the words copied down with magic. Many words were faded, but the names of the spells all seemed relatively fine. As she read, she became a bit more concerned, “Ginny, what spell did you try casting?”

Ginny looked at Hermione, before turning to Luna, “Luna, if you wouldn’t mind showing her the spell.”

Luna pointed out a spell halfway down the page to Hermione, “It’s fascinating, these spells. Did you know that a lot of these spells in this book deal with body modification, probably to alter and strengthen a wizard or witch?” 

Hermione shook her head, choosing not to respond to Luna’s question, instead choosing to read what spell Ginny cast. Only half the spell remained in legible condition, and it showed the first half of a spell. It merely read, Draconicis. The second half of the spell and its movement of the wand when casting were beyond saving, and Hermione had a feeling she knew what Ginny had done. “Ginny, please don’t tell me that you just guessed what words and motion were used for the spell.”

Ginny merely shrank back a little, “I may have done that. But I figured the results wouldn’t be too bad.”

Hermione could feel her annoyance growing. “You do realize there is a reason these books were in the restricted section. And you thought that it was a good idea to just open up any of these, and cast an incomplete spell on yourself?”

Ginny shrank back on the bed even further, her hands gripping the bedsheets even tighter, “I mean, no not really. But I wanted to see if I could do something interesting, and create something unique.”

Hermione glared at the Weasley on the bed, “And what exactly did you say and do that warranted the two of us to come down here?” 

Ginny looked at Hermione quickly before looking away, “I said Draconicis Gallus. And I just sort of waved my wand up and down in a straight line.” 

Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment, before sighing, “Alright, well the page says that the spells on it refer mostly to draconic enhancements, so what did you do to yourself? Surely it couldn’t have warranted you calling us out here?” 

Ginny squirmed awkwardly on the bed, her legs trying to cross but not quite making it. It was then that Hermione noticed something odd that she hadn’t noticed before. There was a large bulge at Ginny’s crotch. Hermione immediately realized what she had done, “You wouldn’t have happened to have given yourself, um, you know, a thing, have you?” 

Ginny merely blushed, giving a slight nod. This was not what Hermione was planning on doing tonight. But here she was, trying her best to help a friend out, “So I get that I’m here to help you out with your situation, but why is Luna here?”

Ginny looked at Hermione a moment, before releasing a small won’t up breath, “Because I was hoping she could help me understand why I can’t calm it down.” 

Hermione watched as Ginny lifted her skirt to reveal something that she definitely wasn’t ready to see. It was just over a foot long, and was at least five inches thick. It had ribs and spines down the entire length of the shaft, and sitting at the base was a hefty set of balls. It was repulsive, and her deeply intriguing at the same time. But most noticeably, it was definitely erect. “Um, right. Well, I can’t help you there. I’ll see if I can’t think of a way to undo your spell. Luna, the book if you don’t mind.”

Luna handed the book over to Hermione. She gingerly got off the sofa, and moved next to Ginny, “That’s from a Hungarian Horntail. It matches all of the textbooks, and the details match my own research.” 

Hermione took a second to look up from the book, “And why do you know this?”

Luna gave a small smile back, “My mom used to do all sorts of things in her lab before she died. She used dragon semen in her experiments every once in a while.” 

Hermione wanted to gag, but turned back to the book, still trying to decipher some of the faded words. It was imperative that she help Ginny out, after all, it would be quite awkward to go to class with that thing. 

Ginny sat next to Luna, who was quite interested in the whole thing, “Ginny, what have you done since casting your spell?”

Ginny looked at the blond, who seemed deeply enthralled with her new addition, “Nothing, I haven’t even touched it. When I cast the spell it sort of just grew and became the way it is now.”

Luna gave another small smile, “I heard from my mom that Hungarian Horntails can stay erect for months at a time, all so that they can mate immediately when they find a partner.” 

Ginny let out a small squeak, “Does that mean I’m stuck with this thing until Hermione figures out how to undo it?”

Luna moves closer to Ginny, causing the younger girl to move back a little, “Not necessarily. I can help take care of it for you.” 

Ginny breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank god you know a spell Luna. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

Luna stared at Ginny, “Who said that I was going to use a spell?”

Ginny was about to question what Luna meant, but suddenly she was shocked stiff. Ginny looked down to see one of Luna’s hands on her new dick. Ginny watched as Luna slowly began to move her hand up and down her shaft, causing Ginny to shiver in pleasure. 

Hermione looked up in time to see this, “Luna, what the hell are you doing to Ginny?”

Luna didn’t stop, but she turned her attention to Hermione, “Research. I want to see how powerful the spell that Ginny casted is. Besides, if it is real, it’s a great time to collect some research samples and ingredients.” 

Luna lowers herself towards the draconic dick, and gave it a curious lick. Luna watched Ginny shiver in pleasure, and continued giving Ginny more information, “You know, Hungarian Horntails are said to be extremely sensitive when mating. It’s said that the pleasure they feel is enough to knock someone out.”

Ginny grimaced from the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. She gave a quick look down to see Luna slowly licking up and down her shaft. Each moment saw Ginny feeling more and more pleasure. Suddenly, she felt a spike of pleasure, and saw that Luna had gone from well placed licks, to just fitting as much as she could down her throat. It was quite a fair bit actually, which did little to help Ginny. In fact it just intensified the pleasure she was feeling. 

Luna was far from graceful. She kept gagging about three quarters of the way along, and really had to open her mouth wide. But she was persistent. Each attempt yielded a slightly better result. She could taste the pre-cum, and it was quite an intriguing taste. Salty, but it had a strange hint of sweetness, and it was certainly tasty. It was just more incentive to Luna to pick up the pace. Luna began to feel Ginny thrusting slowly, and Luna decided that it was a good time to start doing more. 

Luna gently began to fondle Ginny’s balls, while moving in time with Ginny’s thrusts. Luna’s enthusiasm just kept growing, and so didn’t her success. Ginny was moaning loudly, and seemed to be reveling in the pleasure. Luna was dimly aware that Hermione was in the room still, but she didn’t care. She wanted, no, needed this draconic dick, and she needed it now. But before Luna could pick up the pace, she felt a hand grab her hair, and another hold the side of her face. Suddenly, she felt Ginny thrust harder, and with Ginny holding her head, there was nothing she could do to resist.

Ginny began to pick up the pace, and she loved every second of it. Pulling Luna’s hair allowed her to thrust at a faster pace, and Luna began to gag as Ginny thrust her entire length down her throat. Ginny kept forcing Luna’s head down the length of her dick, the pleasure reaching its peak. Finally, Ginny felt something shift as the pleasure plateaued. Ginny shiver her cock deep down Luna’s throat, and came, hard.

Luna wanted to gag at the amount of cum that poured down her throat, but Ginny kept her still. Each drop was swallowed, and after what felt like hours, Ginny released Luna’s hair. Luna fell backwards a little, and gagged a little bit. She stared at Ginny, a loopy smile on her face, “That was interesting. It tastes quite strange, salty and sweet.”

Ginny made a face, “I didn’t need to know that, but thanks, I guess.” 

The two girls were silent for a moment before Ginny spoke up, “So, it’s not going down. Any reason why Luna?”

Luna nodded quickly, “Of course. Hungarian Horntails tend to have several rounds of mating to insure that they get their mate pregnant. You probably need to cum at least two to three more times before it calms down.”

Ginny let out a small sigh, “Of course it does. Hermione, any luck?”

When Ginny turned to Hermione, she saw something that she wasn’t expecting. Hermione wasn’t face deep in the book like she hoped. Instead, Hermione has some fingers in herself, and was seemingly content on having some fun times with herself. She abruptly stopped when she noticed Ginny staring at her, “I’m sorry. It’s just that it was rather arousing watching your little, performance.”

Ginny looked somewhat annoyed, “So have you figured anything out?”

Hermione blushed a little bit, then cleared her throat, “No, unfortunately not. The pages are too faded to really tell anything. My guess is, is that there is a counter spell. We just need to do some research on it. That could take months however.”

Ginny squirmed a bit, “So does that mean I’m stuck like this for potentially months?”

Hermione gave a sharp nod, “I’m afraid so Ginny. Until I do enough research, there isn’t much that I can do to help you.” 

Ginny was a bit disappointed. Having this addition meant that it would be rather complicated to do a lot of things normally. Class would certainly be strange if someone noticed. “Can we at least find a way to make it less erect than it already is?”

Both Hermione and Luna nodded, “Well, that’s rather simple isn’t it? We will help you out there.” 

Ginny has given up on using magic to reverse the spell at this point, so she merely beckoned the other two forward, “Alright, if you two really want it.” 

Ginny laid down on the bed, her erect dick standing straight up. Luna and Hermione moves next to Ginny, each one moving slowly, and deliberately. First the two began to play with Ginny’s body. Hermione slowly sucked and Ginny’s balls, while her hands gently moved along her shaft. Luna sat on Ginny’s stomach, while her hands fondled Ginny’s breasts. Luna was very delicate, her hands gently moving across Ginny’s skin. Eventually, Luna began to play with Ginny’s nipples. Luna sucked on them, alternating between left and right. Her tongue rolled across each Nipple, causing Ginny to moan in pleasure. It seems like it was once again going to be Ginny being toyed with by Luna. 

After teasing Ginny with their current methods, the two girls began to get down to the good stuff. Hermione slid over to Ginny’s head, and sat on her face. A small moan escaped Hermione’s mouth as she felt Ginny curiously extend her tongue into her pussy. Soon one moan turned into many, as Hermione felt Ginny’s tongue begin exploring her her folds. Each moment Hermione felt more and more pleasure, as Ginny seemed to become more and more experienced by the second. 

Luna was not one to be left out though. While Hermione occupies Ginny’s head, Luna was determined to pleasure Ginny’s other head. Gently placing herself over Ginny’s cock, Luna slowly sank down upon it. It felt huge, and Luna slowly began to fit more and more inside her dripping cunt. But the pleasure would cause Ginny to buck her hips forward, forcing more of her draconic appendage down into Luna. The pleasure was astounding to both of them. After a moment to catch her breath, Luna began to slowly ride Ginny. Luna rocked in a steady pattern, each moment feeling like she might break from Ginny’s size, but she was determined. 

Ginny was having trouble focusing. The pleasure she felt was tremendous. While Luna has done a great job with the first round, it hardly compares to this. Her dick felt like it was in a vice grip, and each moment it was squeezed a bit harder. Luna was tight, and it was causing Ginny to bask in pleasure. The only reason she hadn’t given in was because she was determined to pleasure Hermione. Knowing that she couldn’t last much longer under the current onslaught, Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Reaching out, she pulled Hermione closer to her, and delved deeper with her tongue. Ginny’s efforts became less precise, and instead she let her tongue run rampant. It seemed to work well, as Hermione moaned louder than before. Knowing that Hermione was being pleased allowed Ginny to focus some attention on Luna. Ginny knew that Luna was probably already in deep bliss, but Ginny wanted more for her partner. As Luna kept riding her, Ginny began to thrust with Luna’s movements. Ginny’s efforts were rewarded almost instantly, as even the soft spoken Luna voices her opinion with a loud and breathy moan.

The three kept at it for minutes. Ginny did her best to resist the pleasure, but it slowly built up. Knowing that her organs was approaching, Ginny quickly intensified her efforts on the other two. Her thrusts became faster and stronger, while her tongue quickly began attacking Hermione’s g-spot. While Ginny continued her Assault, Luna began to spread the joy. Reaching forward, she pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss. Luna took every second she had to explore Hermione’s mouth, and Hermione enjoyed every second of it. In turn, Hermione’s hands found their way to Luna’s breasts. Luna felt Hermione fondle her breasts with no technique, only a primal lust guiding Hermione’s efforts. 

The three reach climax at almost the same time. Hermione was the first, and with Ginny poking her G spot at just the right time, Hermione felt an orgasm stronger than any she had ever felt before. It was exhilarating, and Hermione moaned into Luna’s mouth. Next was Luna, who simply couldn’t resist the feeling of Ginny’s giant dick any longer. Luna’s orgasm sent her body into spasms of pleasure, a silent moan escaping her lips. Last was the source of it all, Ginny. Luna’s orgasm had caused her to clamp down hard onto Ginny’s dick, and that sent Ginny spiraling over the edge. Ginny came hard inside of Luna, pleasure blurring her thoughts and vision. Ginny kept cumming, first five seconds, then ten, then twenty. But each second saw the pleasure intensify. It wasn’t long before the pleasure became too much for the small Weasley to handle. Ginny’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell unconscious.

————————————————————————

When she awoke, Ginny was still in the room of requirement. In fact, she was still on the bed where she passed out. Taking a quick look around revealed Hermione on the sofa, staring deeply into the spell book that started this mess. Luna was at a desk on the other end of the room, and she was holding several vials of a milky white liquid. 

Ginny recalled what went down, and did a quick check. One dragon dick, check. On the plus side it was no longer erect, and seemed much easier to hide. Ginny looked toward Luna, “How long was I out for?” 

Luna looked over from her samples, “Only about ten minutes, give or take a few.”

Ginny nodded slowly to herself, “Right. So, how do we go about what just happened?”

Hermione looked up from the spell book, “Well, I reckon we don’t tell anyone about this. If we do, it’s very likely we could all get into trouble, possibly even expelled.”

Ginny rolled her eyes towards Hermione, “Of course. But what do we do then? Pretend like this never happened and just ignore the fact that I have a dick now?”

Hermione closed the book and set it down upon the stack next to the sofa, “No, I’m not saying that. In fact I propose the opposite. I say we meet here once or twice a week to see if we can help you out. We’ll figure out something, we just need to experiment. That and we could help you out in case you ever encounter another, issue, so to speak.”

It wasn’t a bad idea at all. Ginny could eventually solve her issue, and they could all let out some pent up stress. “Alright then, I propose we meet here again in three days. It’s getting late, so we should all get back for now.” 

They all nodded in agreement. They had a way to make this work. Ginny would become a test subject, and could provide some resources for the other two. In return, they help her out with her situation. But for the night, their tests were done. Silently, the three slipped out of the room of requirement, and towards their dorms. Luna left with a goodbye and quick kiss on the lips to both of the Gryffindor students. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, then shrugged. If that’s how Luna was going to see it, who were they to judge. In fact, they welcomed this change. 

The remaining two snuck into the Gryffindor common room. They quietly went up the stairs, and into the girls dorm. After a quick kiss, the two went into their beds. Hermione looked out her window and stared at the bright full moon that was slowly sinking beyond the horizon. Hermione could only wonder what sorts of hijinks they could get up to next.

**Author's Note:**

> While I can’t promise a date for when the second part does come out, I can tell you what it will be about.
> 
> A month or two after the first meeting of the Hogwarts Hijinks club, Luna decided that she wants to try some of the restricted spells from the original spell book that Ginny used. Her attempts put her into a rather submissive position, and Luna does her best to remember what she can about holstaurs.


End file.
